When all this is over
by ragsweas
Summary: Just a Wolfstar one-shot-how they became what they were, how did Remus react to the prank by Sirius and what happened after PoA. Give it a try and review please?


**A/N: SO I was having heavy Wolfstar feels. That's happening to me recently. So, honestly speaking, I am myself not sure what is this, but it is something.**

 **Disclaimer: Had I owned it, Remus and Sirius would have survived.**

* * *

When Remus Lupin left Hogwarts in 1994, he did not expect to see Sirius any time soon. Or so, he hoped.

* * *

" _Hey Moony!"_

 _Young Remus turned to look at a fifteen year old Sirius. The grin on his face was maddening. And that meant trouble._

" _What s it Pads?" Remus asked._

" _Who's the love of your life?" Sirius asked cheekily. Remus felt his cheeks go pink and his hands trembling._

" _Wh-What are you talking about?" Remus asked, trembling._

" _Oh, puh-lease Moon." Sirius pouted lightly. "I saw the scribbling in your notebook."_

 _If possible, Remus turned redder. "I have no idea what are you talking about."_

" _Does James know?" Sirius asked, grinning._

 _Remus remained silent._

" _Does anyone know?" He grinned._

 _Remus looked around and literally shoved Sirius in a nearby closet, books laying on the ground._

" _Oopsie! The moon's not even close and you have mood swings." Sirius laughed. God, it was so enchanting!_

" _Sirius, if you speak a word about this to anyone, I promise you it will be the end of you." Remus hissed and Sirius actually stopped laughing._

" _Wait, you are serious about a person?" he asked, clearly shocked. "Does she know?"_

" _It's not a she." He muttered._

 _The two stood in silence till Sirius gave out a weak chuckle."I didn't know you bent that way."_

" _I bend both way." Remus answered, not meeting his eyes. Finally, he left Sirius' collar and said, "you are not speaking about this to anyone."_

 _Saying so, Remus went out, picked up his books and walked away, leaving a confused Sirius._

* * *

Remus was just smiling at the memory as he opened his cottage's door. The food package dropped from his hands as he saw a large black dog sleeping at his table's foot.

* * *

" _You have a crush?" Peter asked, nibbling his toast. Remus' hand stopped midway and he turned to look at Sirius who was hiding halfway inside James' robes. James meanwhile., just laughed._

" _Sirius!" Moony hissed and Sirius hid his head further into James' robes. A few seats away, Lily watched the exchange with interest. As James winked at her, she groaned and turned away._

" _And it's a guy?" Peter added. Remus kept his toast back in the plate and looked straight into Peter's eyes. "Yeah, you have a problem?"_

 _Peter gave an involuntary shudder and James frowned._

" _Remus, we were just joking."_

" _There are some things you are not supposed to know, James."_

" _Well, you tried hiding your furry little problem and it didn't work." Supplied James._

 _Before Remus could come up with a clever reply, Peter asked, "Is it one of us?"_

 _All color left Remus' face. James' eyes widened in horror as Sirius immediately took out his head._

" _Oh my God it is one of us." Muttered James. "Please tell me it is not me, I am in love with Evans!"_

 _Remus refused to speak. He kept glaring at the toast, maybe hoping it would start burning and the attention was off him._

" _Is-is it me?" Peter squeaked._

 _Remus knew the cat was out of the bag. His head involuntary shook. Two pair of eyes trailed to Sirius who had not yet understood what it meant. As he saw the two staring at him, he asked, "What?"_

 _As the realization finally sunk in, Sirius' eyes widened and he was left speechless. Remus leapt out of his seat and ran away, clearly not wanting to face his friends._

* * *

"Si-Sirius?" Remus muttered shakily. The dog's ears pointed up and it opened one of the eyes. One of the beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

" _REMUS!"_

 _Remus didn't stop but kept walking. Three days had passed since that fateful revelation and Remus was in no mood to be confronted by Sirius._

" _For the love of GOD, REMUS TURN AROUND! TALK TO ME!" Sirius shouted but Remus paid no heed. He dug his hands deeper into the robes' pocket._

 _He didn't know when, but sometime suddenly he was strongly grasped by his shoulder and flung into a broom closet._

" _What the-" He was cut off as Sirius lips' pressed into his. Remus was too shocked to respond._

 _But soon, he felt himself melt. Sirius' hand wrapped around Remus as he closed his eyes. They just stayed that way, kissing, for a long time as Sirius, being the flirt he was, began teasing Remus and he gave an involuntary shudder._

 _As they finally broke apart, Remus and Sirius began breathing heavily and Remus said, "Wh-what just happened?"_

" _IDIOT!" Sirius snapped. "You should know I bend both ways too."_

" _So, what? Am I just one of your one time that you wanted to try?" Remus asked, hoping that was not it._

 _Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "You call me a drama queen? You should hear yourself!"_

 _They stood there, finally Sirius speaking, "I like Remy. I want to give it a try. I want to bec-"_

 _He was cut off as Remus pressed his lips onto his. At first Sirius didn't know how to react, but then he shrugged and began kissing Remus back._

* * *

The dog turned into Sirius-a rather clean Sirius, Remus noted. He still looked haunted. He gave a sheepish grin to Remus and said, "Hey Remus."

* * *

" _Where is he?" growled Remus, entering the room. James and Peter looked up, both scared. Sirius took the moment to exit from the bathroom._

 _In the blink of an eye, Remus had pinned Sirius to the wall ad James and Peter ran to him._

" _I-trusted-you-all-with-my-secret." H growled, emphasizing each word, "And that's how you show your friendship?"_

" _Mo-Moony, I -I promise, I-I didn't mean to." Sirius begged._

" _What didn't you mean to Sirius? Lead Snape to death or betray my secret? DO you know that ministry takes special interest in killing off werewolves? That my own father wouldn't feel anything because he hates werewolves?"_

" _I am sorry."_

 _Remus left him, as Sirius held his neck protectively._

" _It's over. What we had, what I had for you for past three months, it's over. And that's not it." Remus looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "If you even try to come near me, I promise you, that will be the last thing you ever do."_

 _Saying so, Remus stormed away from the dorm room, leaving three stunned Marauders._

* * *

"Hello Sirius." Remus managed to reply. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the grand welcome I get?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Remus gave a weak chuckle and said, "Haven't changed much I see. But Sirius, you are an escaped convict."

Sirius' face showed fear and he muttered, "No need to remind me."

* * *

 _The full moon rolled by and Remus left, like always. Except, Sirius, as told, didn't even show his face._

 _As Remus entered the Shrieking Shack, he froze on seeing Sirius sitting there, biting his nails._

" _Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Remus practically shouted. Sirius looked up and said, "Finally. I have been waiting for ages."_

 _Remus looked out of the window to see the darkness enveloping the sky._

" _Sirius, listen, if your idea of apology includes getting yourself killed, it is not good because even then I will end up in Azkaban probably with a silver bullet."_

 _As if on cue, James and Peter entered from behind him and Peter said, "Thank God, we made it on time."_

" _Thank god?!" Remus screamed. "Have you all lost it?"_

" _Five year so friendship and you don't know that we never had it?" asked James, making Sirius and Peter chuckle._

 _As Remus felt the pain in his legs, he looked fearfully at his friends and said, "Run, now."_

" _No, my dear friend. Not this time."_

 _As Remus' vision clouded, he felt Moony overpowering him. As the wolf finally took over, Remus watched in fear of seeing his friends die. But instead saw a stag, a rat and a black dog at his friends' place._

 _That was the best full moon he had ever had._

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Remus answered. Sirius waved his hand away.

"I am on my way to meet Harry, thought of dropping by." Supplied Sirius.

Remus nodded and picked up the food package. Taking it in the kitchen, he heard Sirius turn back and walking up to him.

* * *

" _Whose idea was this?" was the first thing Remus asked as he turned back. James and Peter pointed at Sirius who was pointing at himself._

 _He should have been angry, but it just didn't come. Instead, he pulled Sirius into a kiss while Peter cheered and James made disgusted sounds._

* * *

The two friends sat together on a couch, eating soup in silence. What were you supposed to speak?

"I am sorry Remus."

Remus looked up to see Sirius burying his head in his hands. "It's all my fault. I suspected you and then…"

* * *

 _For next one year, the love affair of Remus and Sirius was the most talked thing in Hogwarts gossip channel. Then Lily agreed to go on a date with James and that became the new juicy news._

 _Even after Hogwarts, the two lived happily. Sirius training to be an Auror and Remus off on Order stuff. But he never told Sirius what._

 _After a few months after Harry's birth, when Remus returned home one night after a month long expedition, Sirius was waiting on the couch._

" _Hey, what are you doing up?" Remus asked, "I didn't tell you when I was due."_

" _Where have you been Remus?" asked Sirius. Remus was taken aback by the coldness in Sirius' voice._

" _Order business." he answered._

 _Sirius looked up and said, "Aren't you spending far too much time on this 'Order business'?"_

" _It's not an easy task, you know, getting into werewolves' good books." He said, offering a weak chuckle._

 _Sirius didn't look amused. "But still."_

 _Remus narrowed his eyes and said, "Are you implying something?"_

" _Am I?"_

 _Remus looked at Sirius and said, "You know what, I better leave. I am not welcome around here anymore I think."_

" _I think you are right." Said Sirius._

 _Remus angrily shut the door behind him and left. That was the last direct conversation they ever had._

* * *

"Sirius, those were dark times." Said Remus. "I thought it was you, for being a Black. But then, you were caught and I refused to believe and then-"

Remus sighed and saw Sirius' teary face.

"Sirius, whatever happened, it was because of the war. Nobody is to blame. Please, I don't think James blames you."

Sirius just looked at Remus and then broke down. Remus crawled up to Sirius and engulfed him in a hug. They both cried, for the friends they lost, for the time they lost.

As Sirius finally stopped, Remus brought his forehead to touch his. They stayed there, smiling, teary-eyed. Somehow, in that moment, they knew that things would work out now.

* * *

 **I know it is not much, but read and review?**


End file.
